Twisted Fate/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, is certain that his future lies within the cards." Although born to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuits of Demacia and Noxus. No matter how close the authorities came to catching him, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired - the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do - he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told that the wager for such participation might be steep. He might change forever, or nothing might happen, or he might die horribly. Pain, however, was likely a part of the deal no matter the outcome. These were hardly the worst odds the gambler had faced. His hopes raised, Twisted Fate underwent the experiment, enduring what he must for a chance at his dream. Then, it ended - with seemingly no effect whatsoever. The gypsy rogue flew into a murderous rage, but, before he could strike down the team, he suddenly himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck and rakish charm to the Institute of War, where he is the champion of choice for many - especially the gambling kind. To this day, Twisted Fate has avoided his inevitable reunion with Dr. Rath. The Card Master knows, however, that a confrontation is coming. |-|2nd= : Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, is certain that his future lies within the cards." Although birthed to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuit of Demacia. No matter how close the authorities came to catching Twisted Fate, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired: the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do: he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. When it seemed to catastrophically fail, however, Twisted Fate flew into a rage. While on the verge of killing the scientists, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck to the Institute of War. |-|1st= : Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) The banks of the Serpentine River are home to a smattering of gypsy communities. On any given day, you can see a flotilla of paddleboats migrating up and down the rushing waters. Though their homes are constantly on the move, their communities are very stable. The Serpentine gypsies live and die by a single code: "If you are my friend, you are my family. If you are my foe, you have made enemies of us all." The most famous of these gypsies is a man known only as . In cards, no matter what hand he is dealt, he always finds a way to come out on top. But it isn't just his luck that makes him so famous. Just ask anyone who has accused him of cheating. They'll tell you he can kill a man dead at twenty paces - with nothing more than a playing card. Previous Abilities Exhaustion.png|Exhaustion Second Sight.png|'Second Sight (1st I)' Twisted Fate grants his allies % bonus critical strike chance}}. Seal Fate.png|'Seal Fate (1st Q)' Upon activation, Twisted Fate reveals the cursed fate of the target enemy, dealing them damage over time for the duration or until the target kills an enemy unit. Seal Fate.png|'Seal Fate (2nd Q)' Upon activation, Twisted Fate draws a powerful card from his deck, dealing damage to the target enemy and them for a short duration. Wild Cards old.png|1st Wild Cards (2nd Q) Pick a Card old.png|1st Pick a Card (W-1) Blue Card old.png|1st Blue Card (W-2a) Red Card old.png|1st Red Card (W-2b) Gold Card old.png|1st Gold Card (W-2c) Gate old.png|'Gate (1st E)' Upon activation, Twisted Fate channels for a short duration and blinks to the target location. Stacked Deck old.png|1st Stacked Deck (2nd E) Destiny old.png|1st Destiny ® Previous Quotes ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Twisted Fate Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Twisted Fate Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Twisted Fate Twisted Fate PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin old.jpg|1st Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin old2.jpg|2nd Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin old3.jpg|3rd Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin old4.jpg|4th Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin old5.jpg|5th Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate TheMagnificentSkin old.jpg|1st The Magnificent Twisted Fate Twisted Fate TangoSkin old.jpg|1st Tango Twisted Fate Twisted Fate TangoSkin old2.jpg|2nd Tango Twisted Fate Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin old.jpg|1st High Noon Twisted Fate Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin old.jpg|1st Musketeer Twisted Fate Twisted Fate RedCardSkin old.jpg|1st Red Card Twisted Fate |-|China= Twisted Fate OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Twisted Fate Twisted Fate PAXSkin Ch.jpg|PAX Twisted Fate Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin Ch.jpg|Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate Twisted Fate TheMagnificentSkin Ch.jpg|The Magnificent Twisted Fate Twisted Fate TangoSkin Ch.jpg|Tango Twisted Fate Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin Ch.jpg|High Noon Twisted Fate Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin Ch.jpg|Musketeer Twisted Fate Patch History ** No longer blocks projectiles (like turret or dragon attacks) if it is interrupted. ;V9.19 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.4 * General ** Bootless walk animation added. ** Cape turns more realistically as he moves. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.22 * ** No longer breaks if he uses the empowered attack on a . ;V8.14 * ** Empowered attacks now correctly deal their bonus damage if he dies while they are traveling. ** Counter no longer gets confused after he is affected by a revival effect. * ** Updates have been made to increase gameplay clarity. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 333 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 19 from 38. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.8 * ** Recall animation no longer has missing pixels. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 534 from . ** Health growth increased to 94 from 82. ;V7.20 * New splash artwork for (Shared with ). ;V7.17 * ** Empowered basic attacks no longer consume all Energized buff charges. ;V7.15 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Colorblind readability improvements. ;V6.16 * ** being canceled by pressing E when at rank 2 or higher. ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.7 * ** sometimes not restoring mana when hitting or . ;March 10th Hotfix * ** *** Indicator over Twisted Fate's head missing transparency on unpicked cards during selection cycle. ;V5.24 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.6 * General ** New ability icons. ;V5.3 * ** Attacking turrets generates stacks but does not consume the enhanced attack. * ** Twisted Fate issues an 'on my way' ping upon casting . ;V4.15 * ** Revealing under certain circumstances. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Card selection duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Card usage duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ;V4.4 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V4.3 * ** New selection particle. ;V4.1 * ** Targeting indicator updated to show each individual targeting lines. ;V3.10 * ** Granting Twisted Fate and his allies per unit killed. ** Twisted Fate rolls his dice every time he kills an enemy, randomly gaining to but (naturally) having a higher chance to gain . * ** Card selection duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Card usage duration increased to 4 seconds from 10. ;V3.7 * ** mana restoration changed to from }}. * ** Passively granting % cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Tooltip updated. ** channel time reduced to seconds from 2. ;V3.02 * ** Enhanced attack being consumed when hitting wards. * ** Enhanced attack being consumed when hitting wards. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** mana restoration display error in tooltip. ;V1.0.0.150 * General ** New splash artwork for . * ** Error when enhanced attack damages wards. ;V1.0.0.149 * General ** Visual Update. ** New models and textures for all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voice-over. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** General *** Name display error during loading screen. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for , , , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Buff tooltip displays total gold earned on a per-unit basis. ;V1.0.0.131 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 525 from 510 * ** Twisted Fate randomly attacking targets after selecting a card. ** Twisted Fate ceasing to attack targets when performing an attack command issued before selecting a card. ** Twisted Fate ceasing to attack his current target after selecting a card. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** range reduced to 5500 from global. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Is disabled while Twisted Fate is dead. * ** mana restoration being reduced if the enhanced attack hits a target being affected by a shield. * ** channel not being interrupted when Twisted Fate uses . ;V1.0.0.119 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Icon turns grey when not fully stacked. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** mana restoration increased to from }}. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Run animation updated. * ** Twisted Fate's enhanced attack deals entirely magic damage (basic attack physical damage is converted to magic upon selecting a card) ** Particle effect over Twisted Fate's head displaying selected card becoming invisible to enemies after they leave brush. ** Tooltip updated. ** mana restoration reduced to from }}. ** sometimes failing to damage targets moving away from Twisted Fate. ** damage not matching tooltip. ** damage not matching tooltip. * ** Has a timer for duration. ** Displaying as available in allied ultimate HUD indicator even if it isn't. ** Duration display error in tooltip ( seconds instead of the intended 6 at all ranks) ** Twisted Fate bypassing channel by using or to blink instantly. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Enhanced attacks not being consumed while Twisted Fate is taunted or silenced. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** channel not being interrupted while Twisted Fate is suppressed. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** base damage increased to from . ** base mana restoration increased to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Being able to cast while Twisted Fate is rooted ( unchanged) ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Selected card's sound and particle effects playing every time Twisted Fate attacks an inhibitor. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Enhanced attacks being affected by dodge chance and blind. ** restoring mana even if target dies before being hit. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** dealing fluctuating area-of-effect damage instead of always the intended amount. ** slow duration being refreshed by . ** tooltip displaying the damage amount from AP ratio as being and base damages combined (instead of the intended ) * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.86 * ** channel not being interrupted when Twisted Fate is stunned, taunted, or feared. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** area-of-effect damage bypassing . ;V1.0.0.82 * ** In-client description updated. * ** Bonus damage affecting turrets. ** New sound effect. ;V1.0.0.79 * Gameplay Update * - ** Twisted Fate and his allies gain per unit killed. * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** Card effects bypassing dodge chance and blind. ** Card effects (partly) bypassing . ** Cards can be selected by clicking the icon on HUD (changes color per card while cycling) ** damage changed to . ** allowing Twisted Fate to redraw a card. ** restores }} . ** base damage changed to ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** slow changed to %. ** slow duration increased to seconds from 1. ** crippling enemy attack speed. ** base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** stun duration changed to seconds from at all ranks. * - ** Twisted Fate passively gains % bonus attack speed}}, % cooldown reduction, and every fourth basic attack deals bonus magic damage. * ** Slow. ** Twisted Fate can cast once within the duration to blink to the target location. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 150 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** slowing enemies around primary target. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 45%. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** stunning all enemies in the area of effect. ** stuns the primary target and slows surrounding enemies. ** Card selection/usage duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * ** Enemies gaining sight of Twisted Fate on-cast. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 80 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Display errors. * General ** Particle effects not displaying in some games. * ** Display errors in team color indicators. ** Creating a sight particle effect at target location. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Particle effect has team color indicators. ** Twisted Fate ignoring channel time if casting right after . ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary and critical strike animations updated. * ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Doubled mana cost. ** selection and redraw errors. ** Twisted Fate infinitely picking . ** displaying but not damaging or stunning targets. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Selection cycle displaying twice. ** Selection cycle displaying twice. ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Has to be reactivated to choose a card (selection cycle never stops otherwise) ** has a ratio. ** has a ratio. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 510 from 450. * ** Multiple errors. ;V0.9.22.9 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Range reduced to 1450 from 1750. ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Targeting changed to unit from area of effect. * ** Cooldown start changed to 15 seconds after casting (card selection/usage duration) or after using / . ** stun duration increased slightly. ** Selected card remaining active indefinitely by repeatedly starting and canceling basic attacks (card will be selected but expire after duration ends) * ** Twisted Fate stunning himself when canceling . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Twisted Fate canceling the channel if issued a movement command right when it begins/ends. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;May 29, 2009 Patch ** ** Channel time during increased to seconds from 0. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Twisted Fate canceling the blink to attack a nearby enemy unit. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Animation speed increased. * ** Reduced channel time (2 seconds instead of the intended 3) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gameplay Update * ** Moved to Q from W. ** Variable damage. ** Twisted Fate throws three cards outwards, dealing damage to each enemy they pass through. * - ** Twisted Fate cycles through three cards, gaining bonus magic damage and a bonus effect on his next basic attack depending on the card selected. *** lets Twisted Fate draw another card. *** deals magic damage in a circle and slows all enemies within for 1 second. *** deals magic damage in a circle and stuns all enemies within for seconds. * ** Removes channel time while active. ** Reveals stealthed units. ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ;Alpha Week 6 * ** New particle effect. ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * ** Variable damage increased to 1 - from 1 - . * ** Channel time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Slow increased to 40% from 30% ** Slow reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Basic attack timer error. * ** Tooltip updated. }} Category:Champion history Category:Twisted Fate